mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dañar dos veces
Dañar dos veces (en Inglés, Double strike) es una habilidad de palabra clave perenne que permite a una criatura hacer daño de combate dos veces por fase de combate, una durante el primer paso de daño de combate, junto con cualquier criatura que tenga Dañar primero, y de nuevo durante el segundo paso de daño de combate junto con las criaturas que no tengan ninguna de las dos habilidades. Esta habilidad pertenece principalmente al rojo y al blanco, ambos colores especializados en el combate que ya cuentan con Dañar primero.1 Incluso entre cartas que no son ni blancas ni rojas, la mayoría requieren de de alguna forma para utilizar la habilidad de dañar dos veces. Historia Dañar dos veces fue diseñada por Wayne Alward, un jugador que la propuso como mecánica para la primera promoción You Make the Card. Dañar dos veces fue rechazada para la carta que posteriormente se convertiría en el Ancestro olvidado, debido a que la mecánica no encajaba en el segmento verde del sistema de colores. Sin embargo, muchos miembros de I+D quedaron impresionados por la elegancia del diseño de esta mecánica. Por ello, Dañar dos veces fue igualmente adoptada por Magic, convirtiéndose casi de inmediato en una habilidad perenne.23 Esta habilidad debutó en Legiones, con las cartas Elemental de rocafragmentada y Ráptor de las crestas. Hasta día de hoy continúa siendo una mecánica perenne.4 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.4. Dañar dos veces ** 702.4a Dañar dos veces es una habilidad estática que modifica las reglas para el paso de daño de combate. (Ver la regla 510, "Paso de daño de combate".) ** 702.4b Si en cuanto comienza el paso de daño de combate por lo menos una criatura atacante o bloqueadora tiene dañar primero (Ver la regla 702.7) o dañar dos veces, las únicas criaturas que asignan daño de combate en este paso son aquellas que tienen dañar primero o dañar dos veces. Después de este paso, en vez de avanzar al paso de final del combate, la fase obtiene un segundo paso de daño de combate. Las únicas criaturas que asignan daño en ese paso serán las atacantes y bloqueadoras restantes que no tenían dañar primero ni dañar dos veces en cuanto empezó el primer paso de daño de combate, así como las atacantes y bloqueadoras restantes que en este momento tengan dañar dos veces. Después de ese paso, la fase avanza al paso de fin del combate. ** 702.4c Remover la habilidad de dañar dos veces de una criatura durante el primer paso de daño de combate evitará que esa criatura asigne daño de combate en el segundo paso de daño de combate. ** 702.4d Darle la habilidad de dañar dos veces a una criatura con la habilidad de dañar primero después de que hizo su daño de combate en el primer paso de daño de combate le permitirá a la criatura asignar daño de combate en el segundo paso de daño de combate. ** 702.4e Varias copias de la habilidad de dañar dos veces en la misma criatura son redundantes. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Dañar dos veces : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que permite a las criaturas hacer su daño de combate dos veces. Ver la regla 702.4, “Dañar dos veces”. Resoluciones * Dañar dos veces no es Dañar primero. Los efectos que hacen que una criatura pierda Dañar primero no hacen que pierda Dañar dos veces. * Las criaturas con Dañar dos veces y las criaturas con Dañar primero hacen daño en el primer paso de daño de combate. * Todas las criaturas que no asignaron daño de combate en el primer paso de daño de combate asignan daño de combate en el segundo paso de daño de combate. Además de éstas, todas las criaturas con Dañar dos veces asignan daño de combate de nuevo en el segundo paso de daño de combate. * Si una criatura tiene tanto Dañar dos veces como Arrollar, el daño de combate que asigna durante el primer paso de daño de combate será considerado cuando se determine cuanto daño puede pasar arrollando en el segundo paso de daño de combate. Ejemplos Cartas que dan Dañar dos veces Criaturas: * Atarka, el Ocaso del Mundo (siempre que un Dragón que controles ataque, hasta el final del turno) * Avatar de la masacre (todas las criaturas, también atacan cada turno si pueden) * Caballero de saltanejo (si ganas un enfrentamiento cuando ataca) * Caballero de Kinsbaile (tus criaturas Caballero) * Fragmentado de la furia (todas las criaturas Fragmentado) * Fragmentado guadaña ósea (tus criaturas Fragmentado) * Iizuka el despiadado ( , sacrificar un Samurái: tus criaturas Samurái, hasta el final del turno) * Kwende, orgullo de Femeref (tus criaturas con la habilidad de dañar primero) * Ogro de demolición (mediante Empujón) * Paladín espadaplateada (mediante Unir almas) * Rafiq de los Mil Sellos (tus criaturas, cuando atacan solas) * Raksha Cachorro Dorado (tus criaturas si Raksha está equipado, también obtienen +2/+2) * Vagabundo del cairn (si hay una criatura con Dañar dos veces en un cementerio) Instantáneos (hasta el final del turno): * Amuleto boros (el 3er modo, la criatura objetivo) * Duplicar el golpe (la criatura objetivo) * Furia de batalla temur (Ferocidad — la criatura objetivo también gana la habilidad de arrollar si controlas una criatura con fuerza de 4 o más) * Furia desatada (la criatura objetivo, también obtiene +1/+1) * Furia psicótica (la criatura multicolor objetivo) * Paliza salvaje (solo durante el combate en tu turno, a tus criaturas (1er modo). Si pagas su coste de entrelazar de , también las enderezas y tienes una fase de combate adicional después de la primera.) Conjuros (hasta el final del turno): * Armado (Armado // Peligroso) (la criatura objetivo, también obtiene +1/+1) * Asalto estroboscópico (la criatura objetivo) * Motín de machetes (a tus criaturas) * Oleada de sangrita (la criatura objetivo, también obtiene +3/+3) Auras (a la criatura encantada): * Armamento de Nyx (si es un encantamiento) * Eidolón filoespectral (mediante Concesión ) * Maestría de batalla * Runas del Deus (si es roja, también obtiene +1/+1) Encantamientos (a tus criaturas): * Convicción verdadera (también ganan la habilidad de vínculo vital) * Embestida de berserkers * Esfuerzo coordinado (si una de tus criaturas tiene Dañar dos veces, también ganan otras habilidades) * Reflejo de furia Equipos (a la criatura equipada): * Escupefuego (Equipar ) * Gancho de amarre (Equipar , también fuerza a que la bloqueen) Planeswalkers: * Ajani, llamador de la manada (-3: la criatura objetivo) * Domri Rade (-7: emblema, a tus criaturas) * Samut, puesta a prueba (+1: la criatura objetivo) Tierras ( , hasta el final del turno): * Casa Solar, base de la Legión ( , ) Cartas de plano que dan Dañar dos veces * Bastión Colina Sangrienta (Siempre que una criatura entre al campo de batalla, hasta el final del turno. También gana prisa) Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (5 junio 2017.) “Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (17 enero 2003.) “Double Damage, Double Fun”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (22 octubre 2018.) “How Trivial”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (8 junio 2015.) “Diccionario perenne para jugadores”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2010: First Strike and Double Strike * Anthony Alongi. (16 septiembre 2003.) “Seeing Double”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. * Wizards of the Coast. (22 octubre 2003 .) “Fun with double strike”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Glosario